Seasonal/Setsubun 2016
Time-limited game content for Setsubun 2016 * Game Update: 19th January 2015: new CG, voices and furniture Art Destroyers Auxiliaries Voices Destroyers } | | |- id="Shikinami" |align="center"|Shikinami |align="center"| | | | |- id="Nagatsuki" |align="center"|Nagatsuki |align="center"| | | | |- id="Kikuzuki" |align="center"|Kikuzuki |align="center"| | | | |- id="Mikazuki" |align="center"|Mikazuki |align="center"| | | | |- id="Mochizuki" |align="center"|Mochizuki |align="center"| | | | |- id="Oboro" |align="center"|Oboro |align="center"| | | | |- id="Akebono" |align="center"|Akebono |align="center"| | | | |- id="Sazanami" |align="center"|Sazanami |align="center"| | | | |- id="Ushio" |align="center"|Ushio |align="center"| | | | |- id="Asashio" |align="center"|Asashio |align="center"| | | | |- id="Ooshio" |align="center"|Ooshio |align="center"| | | | |- id="Michishio" |align="center"|Michishio |align="center"| | | | |- id="Arashio" |align="center"|Arashio |align="center"| | | | |- id="Arare" |align="center"|Arare |align="center"| | | | |- id="Kasumi" |align="center"|Kasumi |align="center"| | | | |- id="Kagerou" |align="center"|Kagerou |align="center"| | | | |- id="Shiranui" |align="center"|Shiranui |align="center"| | | | |- id="Kuroshio" |align="center"|Kuroshio |align="center"| | | | |- id="Hatsukaze" |align="center"|Hatsukaze |align="center"| | | | |- id="Maikaze" |align="center"|Maikaze |align="center"| | | | |- id="Teruzuki" |align="center"|Teruzuki |align="center"| | | | |- id="Takanami" |align="center"|Takanami |align="center"| | | | |- id="Asashimo" |align="center"|Asashimo |align="center"| | | | |- id="Libeccio" |align="center"|Libeccio |align="center"| | | | |- id="Kazagumo" |align="center"|Kazagumo |align="center"| | | | |- id="Arashi" |align="center"|Arashi |align="center"| | | | |- id="Hagikaze" |align="center"|Hagikaze |align="center"| | | | |- id="Umikaze" |align="center"|Umikaze |align="center"| | | | |- id="Kawakaze" |align="center"|Kawakaze |align="center"| | | | |} Light Cruisers } |Ow! Owowow! Why are you guys throwing beans at me!? Hey! Don't say "You're the oni-nanodesu" at me! This thing I'm wearing isn't even a horn! H-Hey Tatsuta! Stop giving them beans to throw! | |- id="Tatsuta" |align="center"|Tatsuta |align="center"| | |Girls~ When throwing the beans, say "Devil's out, Luck in"~ Come back to me if you're out of beans to throw~ Aim well at the oni~ Hehehe~ | |- id="Yura" |align="center"|Yura |align="center"| | | | |- id="Kinu" |align="center"|Kinu |align="center"| | |Gwaaaargh!! Why? Why is everybody throwing beans at me!? Ow! Owowowow! |Kinu (鬼怒) while being the name of the river Kinu/Kinugawa, also literally means "angry oni". A repeatedly used joke specifically on Kinu. |- id="Abukuma" |align="center"|Abukuma |align="center"| | |I heard during Setsubun, you eat a certain number of beans based on your age... Ah, let's not think this too deeply. Yeah, that's OK for me! | |- id="Yuubari" |align="center"|Yuubari |align="center"| | | | |- id="Agano" |align="center"|Agano |align="center"| | | | |- id="Noshiro" |align="center"|Noshiro |align="center"| | | | |- id="Yahagi" |align="center"|Yahagi |align="center"| | | | |- id="Sakawa" |align="center"|Sakawa |align="center"| | | | |- id="Ooyodo" |align="center"|Ooyodo |align="center"| | |Admiral, the Reigou-sakusen is coming, I will do my best! |End of Year line is back |} Heavy Cruisers } | | |- id="Nachi" |align="center"|Nachi |align="center"| | | | |- id="Ashigara" |align="center"|Ashigara |align="center"| | | | |- id="Haguro" |align="center"|Haguro |align="center"| | | | |- id="Takao" |align="center"|Takao |align="center"| | | | |- id="Atago" |align="center"|Atago |align="center"| | | | |- id="Maya" |align="center"|Maya |align="center"| | | | |- id="Choukai" |align="center"|Choukai |align="center"| |こ、こら、摩耶、節分だからって、豆投げ過ぎ！って言うか、どこにっ。も、もう！怒るわよ！ | | |- id="Tone" |align="center"|Tone |align="center"| | | | |- id="Chikuma" |align="center"|Chikuma |align="center"| | | | |- id="Suzuya" |align="center"|Suzuya |align="center"| | | | |- id="Kumano" |align="center"|Kumano |align="center"| | | | |} Battleships } |Setsubun, huh... I don't mind being the oni. Or rather, this is not a horn! Ah, hey! The destroyers already throwing it at me. Guess i have no choice... ROAAARR!! | |- id="Kongou" |align="center"|Kongou |align="center"| | |Hey, admiral~! For this year's Setsubun, we, the Kongou-class sisters will be directing the occasion! First of, the oni-role... Ah, admiral~ Why are you running away~!? | |- id="Hiei" |align="center"|Hiei |align="center"| | |Yes, Kongou Onee-sama! Off I go for Setsubun, with my spirit, held high! This year's oni role will be... Myoukou and Sendai... Yep! Right, let's do this! | |- id="Haruna" |align="center"|Haruna |align="center"| | |Admiral, It's the Setsubun seasons. Luck in! Demon's out! Hehehe. This is fun. Oh. What is that, admiral? Ehou-maki? That's a huge looking sushi. I've never seen if before! |Ehou-maki is a type of rolled sushi (futo-maki) eaten during Setsubun in the Kansai area. It is also customary to eat it while facing a specific direction on the compas based on your Chinese zodiac. |- id="Kirishima" |align="center"|Kirishima |align="center"| | |Right, It's time for Setsubun! So who is the oni-role for this year? Hmm... I see. Right. Firing aim, check! Beans loaded! Setsubun barrage, aim... Fire! Tch... a near miss. Loading live shell! | |- id="Fusou" |align="center"|Fusou |align="center"| | | | |- id="Yamashiro" |align="center"|Yamashiro |align="center"| | | | |- id="Musashi" |align="center"|Musashi |align="center"| | |Oh... It's Setsubun. Right. I, Musashi will be the oni-role. Come on, hit me with your best shot! | |- id="Littorio" |align="center"|Littorio |align="center"| | | | |- id="Roma" |align="center"|Roma |align="center"| | | | |} Light Carriers } | | |- id="Chiyoda" |align="center"|Chiyoda |align="center"| | | | |- id="Shouhou" |align="center"|Shouhou |align="center"| | | | |} Standard Carriers } |It's Setsubun. So i throw this bean to that light cruiser who is the oni-role... Oh my, it's delicious~ Surprisingly... Oh dear! Ihts goohd~ | |- id="Kaga" |align="center"|Kaga |align="center"| | |Ow... Beans? I see, it's Setsubun. And, who is the one that throw it at me? I see... | |- id="Shoukaku" |align="center"|Shoukaku |align="center"| | 瑞鶴、節分よ。んん、心配しないで、鬼役は私に任せて。慣れているから… |Zuikaku, It's Setsubun time. No, don't worry. Just leave the oni-role to me. I'm used to it already... | |- id="Zuikaku" |align="center"|Zuikaku |align="center"| | |Setsubun, eh... Ah, Shoukaku-nee. There's no need for you to be the oni every year! Ah geez, give me those beans! Come on! Sheesh... | |- id="Katsuragi" |align="center"|Katsuragi |align="center"| | |Setsubun, eh... I wonder if i can throw these beans to Unryuu-nee and Amagi-nee? Wait, That's bad! No good! | |- id="Graf Zeppelin" |align="center"|Graf Zeppelin |align="center"| | これがオイゲンに聞いた「セツブーン」と言う文化か。確かに不思議な文化だ。　よし、私も投げてみよう。赤城、行くぞ！覚悟！ |So this is what Eugen says of a cultural occasion called "Setzbühn". It is undeniably peculiar. Right. I'll give this a throw. Here i go, Akagi! Brace yourself! | |} Submarines } | | |- id="I-8" |align="center"|I-8 |align="center"| | | | |- id="Ro-500" |rowspan="1" align="center"|Ro-500 |align="center"| | | | |} Auxiliaries } | | |- id="Kashima" |align="center"|Kashima |align="center"| | | | |- id="Akashi" |align="center"|Akashi |align="center"| | | | |- id="Akitsushima" |align="center"|Akitsushima |align="center"| | | | |- id="Mizuho" |align="center"|Mizuho |align="center"| | |Setsu... bun, is it? Eh, you're the oni right now, Maya? Y-you want me to throw it...? E-Ehh...?? | |- id="Hayasui" |align="center"|Hayasui |align="center"| | | | |}